


A genius plan

by Zimzalabitch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haechan is a tsundere, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Opposites attract I guess, Renjun is a witty bastard, Teasing, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimzalabitch/pseuds/Zimzalabitch
Summary: Haechan, a playful collage student, comes up with a plan to finally make Mark react to his teasing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	A genius plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushiiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushiiee/gifts).



> For my one and only beta tester (who ironically, didn't proof read this, so forgive any mistakes), for hyping me up through the bad times and helping my stories come to life.

Haechan really liked making fun of people. It was his love language, if you will.

He really enjoyed coming up with new ways of getting into his best friend's nerves and loved teasing them to no end.

They were all very different.

Jaemin, despite his usual random and playful self, turned into a blushing mess when teased about his crush for Jeno, who, in return, just eye-smiled and got slightly red.

Chenle, on the other side, got loud and obnoxious when embarrassed, and Jisung just glared at him with heat in his cheeks.

Renjun was one of his favorites, because he almost always had an even better response, which made it all the more enjoyable when Haechan actually managed to get him speechless.

And then there was him.

Mark fucking Lee.

He was the type of person that, if made fun of, would just awkwardly laugh it off and go on with his day. And that boiled Haechan's blood to unholy levels.

He had even stepped up his game, flirting with him or even attempting to kiss him on various occasions, but Mark, unbothered as ever, just ignored it.

"I don't get it! He doesn't even flinch!" Complained Haechan, sitting in town's best coffee shop, Highway to heaven.

"Donghyuck, for the last time, I don't care about your rom-com with my flatmate," replied Renjun, far more interested in the papers he was trying to organize, "why don't you help me with my assignment? You know, like you promised to do."

The younger one just rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"First of all, I'm not getting anywhere near your boring medicine homework, it's your fault for picking such a tedious career. You should know me enough by now to tell that I said that just to get you out of your room. Second of all, I don't like Mark. Don't look at me like that, I don't. And finally, don't call me Donghyuck, you know I hate it."

Renjun just let out a long sigh and continued clipping and re-arranging his papers, before giving up and staring at his friend.

"Maybe you are not pressing hard enough."

"I try to kiss him twice a day, I think I'm being very persistent."

"Mark's a tough cookie, but he is also a good christian boy. Maybe all you need is a big prank to get the reaction you want."

Haechan's eyes lid up with an idea, and stood up like a flash.

"You're a genius!"

"I know. But you can repeat it if you want."

"I have the perfect plan! Just you wait! He's gonna be so shocked!"

And he ran out of the shop, fast enough not to notice the smirk crawling up on Renjun's face.

"So, you asked him out?" Wondered Jaemin, and Haechan cracked up as if he had heard the funniest joke of the century. They were sitting on their couch at their small apartment floor and Haechan had been giggling non-stop since he came back from the coffee shop.

"Exactly! I even confessed my love in some cringy speech I took from Google. When he reads the message and starts nervously turning me down, I'll Rick roll him. Aren't I the smartest?"

The pink haired boy just raised an eyebrow, definitely not thinking he was the smartest.

"What if he says yes?"

"Oh, come on! It's Mark, he will never say yes."

A little cute sound came from the tanned boy's phone, and he urgently unlocked it.

"He replied!" He shouted, and eagerly read the message out loud, making a very bad impression of the older's deep voice, "Oh my god Haechan, I didn't know you felt this way, and I.... I feel the same?! Let's meet in an hour?!?"

This time, Jaemin was the one cracking up at Haechan's horrified expression.

"I fucking called it. Now let's see how you get out of this one," he laughed, and the other just stared helplessly at his phone, slowly erasing the link to the video he was about to send.

Mark really was a good christian boy, thought Haechan, as he stood in the middle of the park at 4pm. All of his past dates had either invited him to a club, or directly pulled the Netflix and chill card. It was always a dark, hot place that required both of them to wear minimal clothing.

But obviously, the Canadian had planned their date in a public, nice and unsexy area. Very romantic, very cliché, and very Mark.

He looked at the hour in his phone. Because of the nerves, he had arrived at least ten minutes early, and he was beginning to regret it.

Seconds later, he recognized a cute blonde guy wearing a lame sweater with jeans and immediately knew it was him. The older's face lid up the moment their eyes met.

"Hi," said Mark, eloquent as ever. His cheeks were tainted a deep shade of pink, and despite that being Haechan's intention from the very beginning, it didn't feel nearly as satisfying as he had imagined.

"Hi," he replied, and they both stood there like introverts that were meeting for the first time instead of men that had been in the same friend group for nearly three years.

"Do you want to... Eh... Walk?" Mark offered, and if it wasn't for his increasing nervousness, Haechan would have rolled his eyes.

"Sure." And so they walked.

It was a slow, painfully awkward walk that had them both actively ignoring eachother's gaze and faking interest on the threes and benches.

"You look really pretty," said Mark out of nowhere, and Haechan, much to his displease, felt the cliche butterflies on his stomach. He stared down at his own sinners hoodie and black tight jeans, and the fact that he looked the same as always just made the compliment the more embarrassing.

"Thanks."

"Do you really think my eyes look like the night sky?" The older was scratching his neck, trying to look anywhere but Donghyuck, who, on the flip side, glanced at him.

He felt a pinch of guilt when he remembered the poem he had stolen from the internet. It probably meant a lot to Mark, but it wasn't even close to Haechan's words, and that stung like a motherfucker.

"Mark, I..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to admit it. I know you are shy with these stuff, but I wanted to confess my real feelings as well," Donghyuck tried to stop him desperately to save him the embarrassment, but Mark remained bold. "I realized I liked you eight months ago. Your playful and careless personality was annoying at first, but I have to admit that it captivated me, and deep down, I envied you. I've always been the perfect boy, the well mannered and respectful top of the class, and hanging out with you made me feel so free, like I could do anything. Then you started jokingly flirting with me, and I did my absolute best not to let my emotions show, but it was so confusing and hard. I'm thrilled to know it wasn't only an act."

Mark held his hands, and Haechan felt that warmth in his body he usually got when he was around the older one. His heartbeat increased, his breath quickened and... Oh no, fuck no.

"Mark, look, I didn't... I am not..." He started, but the blonde got closer to him, and his manly cologne made his head dizzy, "I don't..."

"What?" Mark looked worried, and as oblivious as ever to his effect on others, he leaned even further until he was slightly towering over Donghyuck, making him feel tiny and protected.

"I took the speech from the internet," he confessed, and cringed at the way Mark became red and his expression contracted in pain, "I wanted to prank you but I never thought you would actually reciprocate."

The Canadian let go of his hands, making Haechan feel suddenly cold, and covered his face in distress. He let out a long, horrified groan.

"Please just kill me right now. I'm going back to America," he rambled, turning away from the younger who desperately tried to reach him.

"No, no, listen! That's what I thought at first, when even the idea of having a chance with you seemed idiotic. But now... When you look like this and tell me this stuff..." He adverted his eyes and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "I can't keep lying to myself. Maybe all those times I tried to kiss you, I was secretly hoping you wouldn't pull away."

Mark looked at the brunette, trying to find hints of dishonesty, before realizing that the younger was even more embarrassed than him. A smile slowly made its way through his face.

In a quick movement, he hugged Haechan by the waist and raised him, turning around with him in his arms. Haechan let out a gasp of surprise, before breaking down in giggles and hugging the older's neck.

"I love you, Lee Donghyuck," and for the first time, his own name sounded nice to his ears.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna say it..." Mark gave him the cutest puppy eyes, and he had no other choice than to give up. "Okay, okay... I love you, Mark Lee."

And they could almost hear Renjun's evil laughter in the distance.


End file.
